


I think I love a my fake consort

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Christmas Presents, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Fic, Hope you like this, M/M, Multi, Oh My God, Please Don't Hate Me, Why Did I Write This?, holy shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Esta cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia del reino Stark y el reino Rogers para la unión entre sus hijos, la princesa Antoine Emily Stark y el príncipe Steven Grant Rogers, futuro rey del reino Rogers con tal de unir ambos reinos para la prosperidadTodo sonaría bien si la novia conociera al novio...O si no fuera un matrimonio arreglado... Pero lo mejor y lo más importante: que la novia fuera Antoine y no su gemelo, Anthony, el que se esta casando en este momento.Regalo para el Special Stony Christmas Day de la Comunidad SteveTony.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	I think I love a my fake consort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ann_Gokudera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/gifts).



> Este regalo es para mi amigo secreto navideño: Ann Gokudera, para el Special Stony Christmas Day de la Comunidad SteveTony.
> 
> Espero que te guste este pequeño escrito pues aunque fue realmente divertido creo que ¿cumple con los requisitos? Ay perdón es que si me emocione pero creo que si me desvié un poco y terminé haciendo más drama de telenovela mexicana que otra cosa.
> 
> ¡Con todo mi cariño y espero que lo disfrutes de todo corazón!

Cuando a Tony le preguntaban sobre como se imaginaba el día de su boda siempre soltaba una risa burlona antes de negar con la cabeza, diciendo que él simplemente no era de esas personas aptas para el matrimonio pues apenas acaba de dejar los últimos rastros de la niñez y de estaba preparando para ser un adulto mientras aun estaba en ese estado de transición llamado adolescencia que deseaba simplemente disfrutar.

¿Por que querer adelantar las obligaciones molestas que acarreaba ser un adulto si podría aplazarlo por unos años más? ¿Porque molestarse en madurar de forma rápida si aun le quedaban unos años para seguir disfrutando inventar cosas, salir con sus amigos, coquetear con uno que otro adolescente de su misma edad y molestar a sus hermanos?

Al parecer Howard no pensaba lo mismo.

Una alianza se había acordado entre ambos reyes; Howard Stark, mejor conocido como el rey de las Tierras de Hierro y Sarah Rogers, destacado por contar con uno de los mejores ejércitos estando a la par del reino de Asgard (reinado donde se destacaba ser tierra de guerreros natos desde que se tiene memoria) y levantar su reino de la casi miseria que les dejo su antiguo rey antes de ser derrocado y sustituido por la actual reina. Prometiendo unir fuerzas y ofrecer los recursos que el otro necesitaba, firmaban un acuerdo de paz entre ambos reinos y sellando dicho acuerdo con la celebración del matrimonio de sus hijos.

Si, un matrimonio arreglado obligando a sus hijos a casarse por el bien del reino donde muy apenas habían convivido cuando iban a de visitas al otro reino gracias a las reuniones de sus padres y uno que otro baile donde celebraban el cumpleaños u otro evento importante y formal que se volvía tedioso y aburrido. Tony aun puede recordar al heredero al trono, Steven, un alfa demasiado flacucho y enfermizo de cabellos rubios con unos grandes ojos de color azul que destacan sobre su rostro siempre sonrojado por la fiebre y siempre lo asociaba con aquel pedazo de reactor que adornaba el pecho de cada miembro de la familia real Stark.

Su gemela siempre decía que su cabello le recordaba al maíz y sus mejillas al melocotón; para él su cabello le recordaba a las hebras doradas de su madre bajo el sol, sus mejillas a las pequeñas constelaciones que adornaban el cielo por las noches gracias a sus pecas que abarcaban el puente de su nariz y parte de sus mejillas, las cuales estas ultimas le recordaban a las ardillas cuando el rubio solían inflarse las mejillas con la tarta de manzana cuando pensaba que nadie más lo veía… A veces cuando lo veía enfrentarse con cualquier bravucón que se le cruzara enfrente lo veía como ese perro chihuahua de aquella tía abuela lejana, el cual tenía la maña de morder y ladrar a cualquiera que le cayera mal y aquella vieja mujer siempre traía consigo cada vez que venía de visita durante las festividades navideñas.

Eso ultimo le ganó un coscorrón por parte de su madre y una sonrisa burlona por parte de su gemela y hermanos hermanos mayores: George, el heredero al trono después de su padre y Arno.

Con solo pensar en su familia sentía que la nostalgia lo invadía una vez más mientras estaba encerrado en aquellas paredes que se estaban haciendo familiares en el ultimo mes, y con solo pensarlo maldecía mil veces a su padre por aquel matrimonio y a su hermana Antoine - mejor conocida simplemente como Tonie- en aquel descabellado plan de ocupar su lugar.

Ahora se veía frente al espejo maldiciendo entre dientes a diestra y siniestra su reflejo, fingiendo que la persona que esta enfrente es su hermana con su cabello mediano perfectamente peinado y el vestido blanco pulcramente limpio siendo supervisado por la servidumbre que le esta dando los últimos retoques bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

Solo puede apretar los puños maldiciendo el momento que decidió aceptar la alocada idea de cambiar de lugares como muchas veces lo habían hecho antes ante la mirada y ruegos de su gemela, quitándole importancia con alguna que otra broma e ignora el nudo que se le forma en la boca del estomago por los nervios de ser descubiertos. Total, solo iba a ser por un mes donde ambos omegas solo cambiarían de lugar: Toni iría con Stephen Strange (médico y alquimista) para poder discutir con él sobre sus investigaciones y Tony en cambio iría a conocer los nuevos metales que prometían ser de utilidad para sus futuros proyectos bajo la excusa de conocer al prometido. Una vez acabado el plazo volverían cada quien a su lugar correspondiente y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada en lo absoluto.

Irónicamente nunca vio a Steven durante ese tiempo. 

Lo más cerca que estuvo con el príncipe fue con los cuadros reales que había en una de los corredores cerca de la biblioteca, donde en el ultimo cuadro se podría apreciar la apariencia enclenque y desgarbado del principie durante los inicios de la adolescencia.

Ignora el ligero dolor que se instala en su pecho y se dice que es un pequeño malestar causado con su pequeño reactor y no la decepción de no ver al rubio.

Lo único que había recibido por parte del heredero al trono eran cartas donde explicaban su ausencia al tener que unirse al pequeño grupo para aclarar unos acuerdos que requerían su atención como futuro rey. 

Aquellas cartas eran demasiado lindas y amigables aunque dudaba que fuera escrito a puño y letra del rubio. No le sorprendería que fueran escritas por alguien más, tal como lo hizo en su momento el duque Tiberius Stone con tal de ganarse su afecto y con ello ganar poder.

Si no fuera por la compañía de su viejo tutor Jarvis junto con su esposa Ana y la reina que se tomaba un poco de tiempo en su apretada agenda para conocerlo mejor (más bien para conocer a su hermana) se había vuelto completamente loco a causa de la soledad. 

…Aunque en las ultima semana había hecho buenas migas con un joven caballero que jamás había visto sin su armadura; se había sentido tan libre desde que decidió aceptar aquella locura y a veces incluso olvidaba en el embrollo que estaba metido. Se podría decir que se había hecho amigo suyo y, tal vez si no estuviera en aquella situación, podría haber llegado a algo más.

Arrugando aquel trozo de papel maltrecho que alguna vez fue un sobre mientras le ponen el velo sobre su cabeza y repite el contenido que cargaba consigo aquel papel que por seguridad había lanzado al fuego:

_Anthony:_

_Lamento informarte que mi llegada a final del se ha visto atrasada debido factores que no estaban contempladas en el plan acordado entre nosotros. Llegaré (según mis cálculos) tres días después del plazo que acordamos, concordando con la llegada de nuestros padres a las tierras de la Reina Sarah para ocupar mi lugar como prometida y llegar un día antes de la boda._

_Antoine_

Quiere hacer un berrinche, gritar mientras se quita el sutil maquillaje que lleva puesto y más quitarse aquel vestido que no lo deja respirar debidamente gracias al estúpido corsé que le limita su respiración. Todo eso mientras va en busca de su hermana para darle una buena zarandeada por lavarle el cerebro y aceptar aquello pues aunque los cálculos ya estaban hechos a puntos de ser perfectos todo se ve tirado a la basura cuando su padre decide llegar dos días antes y anuncie que la boda se adelantará un día pues se ha recibido el mensaje que debe de viajar de forma urgente y lo que menos quiere es perder la boda de uno de sus hijos.

Falto poco para que se escapara en el transcurso de la noche.

En cambio solo da una profunda respiración mientras muerde con fuerza el interior de su mejilla hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar y solo agradece a su viejo mayordomo cuando termina de dar los últimos toques a su cabellera y trata de ignorar la mirada preocupada de aquel hombre que ha sido complice de ambos gemelos durante toda aquella travesura.

Ignorando el nudo del estómago que esta creciendo conforme avanza las manecillas del reloj, acomoda los largos y elegantes guantes que cubren sus manos; una petición por parte del castaño de ultimo minuto con la excusa de ocultar lo frío de sus manos a causa de los nervios aunque más que nada era para ocultarle a su padre la prótesis de su mano derecha, la única evidencia que podría echar a perder el plan pues era la única forma de diferenciarlo a ambos gemelos ya que Tony había nacido con una mano en lugar de dos.

Tomando el brazo de su padre y el gran ramillete en sus manos se encaminan hacia el lugar donde se celebra la ceremonia, todo mientras trata de mantenerse tranquilo y con una ligera sonrisa que se ha encargado de perfeccionar. 

Por el rabillo del ojo puede apreciar algunos conocidos tales como a la familia real del reino de Asgard, a su vieja amiga Janet junto con su prima Hope, a Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr mejor conocidos como los gobernantes de Genosha, el joven rey T’Challa junto con su hermana Shuri y su primo Killmonger y a otros más con los que ha cruzado palabras amables o ha visto en alguna fiesta.

Casi rompe su máscara de tranquilidad al ver a su familia en primera fila, más que nada al cruzar con la mirada familiar de su hermana que yace vestida como él; se ve que hace el esfuerzo por no tomar su mano y salir corriendo de ahí así que solo niega moviendo ligeramente sus ojos y preste atención al que será su futuro esposo.

Su corazón se para un segundo antes que lata con fuerza y sus mejillas se sientan calientes al ver al joven frente a él. Se niega creer que aquel rubio alto y musculoso fundado en aquel traje azul marino es aquel tierno y degradado Steve. ¿Donde quedo aquel niño que se sonrojaba cada vez que cruzaban palabras?

Poco le presta atención a la ceremonia que oficia Nick Fury, aun sin salir del shock de descubrir que aquel joven con cuerpo de Adonis era el mismo niño enclenque que salía en los cuadros reales. 

¡ _¿Como logro semejante cambio?!_

Se pregunta una y otra vez mientras en su mente crea una teoría más loca e imposible que la anterior, escuchando a lo lejos la ceremonia como si estuviera bajo agua mientras su sangre está golpeando con fuerza detrás de sus orejas haciendo imposible darle forma a lo que dice Fury. 

Tal vez si pudiera haber salido de su shock y dejado su imaginación a un lado podría haberse dado cuenta que la sonrisa del rubio era sincera aunque sus piernas ligeramente por el nerviosismo o incluso solo usan el diminutivo “Tony” haciendo que su hermana suelte un ligero jadeo por la sorpresa y sus mejillas pierdan el color, haciendo que sus ojos castaños viajen a los verdes de Natasha - Amiga y mano derecha de Steve aparte de Peggy- causando que la pelirroja solo levante una ceja en su dirección y cuando su vista se posa en Sharon Carter esta solo desvía su mirada, confirmando sus sospechas.

Tonie solo puede ver a su gemelo y suelta un ligero suspiro con más calma, incluso se permite sonreír un poco.

Cuando Tony sale de su ensoñación es cuando los invitados empiezan a soltar los aplausos y es cuando se ha dado cuenta y Fury los ha declarado marido y mujer. Sintiendo su corazón bombeando con fuerza a causa de los nervios solo se permite cerrar los ojos con fuerza esperando el beso que sellaría ducha unión el cual nunca llega, en cambio siente un beso en su frente haciendo que abra sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa y mire la sonrisa bombacha que el rubio le regala.

Conforme avanza el resto de la tarde Tony se olvida un poco de sus preocupaciones mientras esta tratando de distraerse con el banquete y sus invitados aunque hubo un momento de pánico donde ambos tuvieron que abrir la pista de baile como el nuevo matrimonio que eran para poco después partir el pastel antes de despedirse de los invitados para pasar a lo que había tratado de evitar pensar y ahora se veía obligado a enfrentar: la luna de miel.

Cuando escucha la puerta cerrar detrás de ellos los nervios regresan con fuerza, escucha el crepitar de la leña que yace quemándose en aquella gran chimenea que trata de darle un ambiente romántico a la habitación pero solo hace que sus cabellos se pongan de punta y sienta un escalofrío helado recorrer su cuerpo. Se pregunta si no es demasiado tarde para huir por la ventana. 

Tiene tantas cosas atoradas en la garganta y su cuerpo esta listo para huir pero apenas se topa con el rostro sonrojado del rubio parece que han caído todas sus defensas y su sub consiente ha decidido tomar el control de su boca soltando un atropellado “Lo siento tanto.”

El rubio solo puede verlo con confusión pero apenas ha abierto la boca es cuando el sub consiente de Tony ha decidido realizar un vomito verbal, como si hubiera tomado demasiado vino o tal vez por la culpa que viene cargando desde hace semanas ha decidido ceder apenas ve aquella mirada azulada que tanto le había gustado del rubio desde su tierna niñez.

“Lo siento tanto Steven pero tengo que confesar que te he engañado. No soy quien tu crees ¿de acuerdo? No, no soy un espía que quiere saber como se maneja el reino o un villano que se quiere quedar con tu trono o algo por el estilo, no que va, ese no es mi estilo ya que eso es demasiado elaborado y soy demasiado flojo para pensar más allá de como comer quesos a escondidas, no es que este comiendo queso a escondidas no señor… y no es tan grave como eso, bueno no de comer queso a escondidas, cosa que no he hecho pero… Bueno en realidad si es grave porque se que cuando te enteres me vas a odiar y vas a empezar a culpar que es un elaborado plan cuando simplemente no es así pero es necesario que lo sepas porque sino puedes declarar una guerra y no quiero iniciar una guerra después que por fin tenemos paz contodos los reinos vecinos y-“

“Eres un chico.” Le interrumpe Steve con simpleza.

La habitación queda en total silencio, solo con el crepitar de la ley que se esta consumiendo y es el tiempo para que el rostro del castaño pierda el color por completo apenas su cerebro procesa aquellas palabras que le dice el rubio; siente sus piernas temblar pero se mantiene de pie aunque muy a duras penas, para mantener un poco de su dignidad intacta frente a su acompañante y poder aceptar su destino con la frente en alto aunque por dentro se aterraba con las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Lo considerarían como un traidor? ¿Se vería afectado las relaciones de los reinos? ¿Por su culpa iniciarían una guerra?

No se da cuenta que ha empezado a hiperventilar hasta que siente que alguien lo guía hacia alguna superficie para que tome asiento y sienta una mano sobre su pecho mientras que su mano izquierda esta sintiendo los latidos de la otra persona. A lo lejos escucha que le dan ordenes para que imite su respiración y no lo piensa dos veces para hacer lo que le dice pues se siente sofocado a tal grado que en cualquier momento lo invadirá el pánico por completo al sentir sus pulmones arder por falta de aire en cualquier momento.

Cuando el episodio ha pasado recapacita que alguien rodea su cuerpo por medio de un abrazo y su mano aun esta en el pecho de su ¿esposo?¿puede llamarlo así? Ugh, ya no sabe que pensar sin temor a que se vuelva a repetir lo de hace unos momentos.

“Bien, dilo.” Dice Tony aun sin abrir los ojos, su voz es cansada y resignada. Que más da. “Di cuanto me odias y como soy un ser despreciable por haber engañados a todos antes que me mandes al calabozo o algo.”

El silencio vuelve a caer en medio de ambos, Tony arruga su frente y sin poder evitarlo su poca paciencia se hace presente dejando a un lado el temor que lo invadía apenas unos segundos. Sus ojos se abren y en sus ojos castaños se ve reflejada la molestia e impaciencia de alargar lo inevitable. 

“¿Y bien? ¡Di algo!”

“Creo que te amo.”

…Okay eso fue demasiado inesperado y el genio puede apreciar que su acompañante también se veía sorprendido por aquella respuesta, como si su rostro no estuviera tan rojo como las manzanas maduras que destacaban en aquella época.

Aclarando su garganta y cuadrando sus hombros se pone frente al castaño, sus ojos azules se ven decididos y es cuando decide hablar para aclarar aquel asunto.

“Cuando solicitaron una solución a largo plazo para nuestro reino llegaron a la conclusión de un matrimonio entre el reino de Stark y Rogers yo me ofrecí como voluntario para llevar a cabo aquello pues mi madre aunque aun es apta para el matrimonio no quiere volver a casarse y los duques de nuestra realeza solo serían soluciones pasajeras, aunque quiero confesar que más que nada acepte para mi beneficio personal.

“Verás, cuando me ofrecí para el matrimonio para sustituir a mi madre en un futuro estaba contento de no obligar a nadie que se casara sin amor. Mi amigo y hermano del alma, el Duque James Buchanan Barnes había encontrado el amor en la joven alfa Romanov y yo no podría obligarlo que se casara con la joven Potts (si es que aceptaban la boda entre ambos duques) ¿como podría destruir aquella historia de amor entre ambos? Así que lo decidí en ese instante y hable con tu padre para que me diera la mano de alguno de sus hijos en matrimonio aun ante la incredulidad de mi madre.

“¿Que mejor que uniéramos nuestros reinos?¿Que mejor que casarme con alguien que ya conocía en la infancia? Recuerdo que le comenté al rey Howard. Afortunadamente acepto y decido que mandaría a uno de sus dos hijos omegas que para vivir con nosotros un mes antes de la ceremonia.

Bufa con ironía, como si el recuerdo de aquello le causara y haciendo que el castaño respingara en su lugar al ver aquella acción tan despreocupada del rubio, algo que no había visto desde que aquel hombre de casi 80 kilos de puro músculo solamente era un niño que muy apenas tenía el peso para que no se lo llevara el viento.

“Tres días después de aquella reunión nos mando una carta donde anunciaba que mandaría a su hija Antoine para que pudiéramos conocernos antes del matrimonio pero en esa misma semana me llamaron para resolver unos asuntos que requerían mi presencia a petición del príncipe Thor. No te mentiré Tony pero de cierta manera me sentí feliz de desaparecer, se que fue mi idea pero siempre creí que me casaría por amor así como lo hicieron mis padres en su momento.

“Cuando volví unos días antes de lo esperado aun estaba en mi armadura fue cuando te vi paseando por los jardines; estabas sentado en el suelo mientras escribías en aquella vieja libreta mientras murmurabas sobre algunos metales y tu rostro estaba manchado de tinta que en ese momento me alegre de aun llevar mi casco puesto ya que sentía mi rostro caliente como nunca antes pero eso se volvió a incrementar cuando me miraste y empezaste hablar conmigo sobre tus proyectos. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en aquellos días.”

“Pero pensabas que era mi hermana” Le interrumpió Tony con un hilo de voz.

“Al principio si, pensé que eras tu hermana.” Confiesa Steve. “Pero después supe que eras tu, solo decidí seguir el juego.”

“¿Como supiste que no era mi hermana?” Pregunta Tony con incredulidad. “¡Ni siquiera nuestra madre sabe distinguirnos.”

“Fácil: tu hermana solía decirnos de niños que mi cabello parecía al maíz y solía ser demasiado brusca a la hora de dar su opinión, eso sin dejar a un lado que ella era más apasionada sobre las curaciones que la mecánica… Además me confirmaste que eras tu cuando me comparaste con el perro de tu tía.”

Tony solo siente sus mejillas arder y es su turno de ocultar su rostro detrás de sus manos a causa de la vergüenza al verse descubierto por alguien que, técnicamente no lo conocía del todo bien. “¿Y que es lo que pasará ahora?”

“Pues creo que lo correcto sería conocernos mejor.” Dice Steve después de pensarlo un segundo. “Me gustaría llevarte a citas, si estas de acuerdo.”

“¿Que si estoy-?” Se interrumpe tony con incredulidad. ¿Ese alfa era real? “Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo, Steve. Me gustaría más que nada conocer a mi esposo antes de que las cosas avancen a mayores.”

“Si, creo que es mejor esperar un poco más a tener founde.” Dice el alfa y en la punta de sus orejas se puede apreciar un ligero tono rosado en ellas.

“¿Que tiene que ver el platillo con esto?” No puede evitar preguntar el omega. Al ver las orejas de su pareja ponerse más rojo es cuando en su cabeza algo hace clic y es su turno de sentir las puntas de sus orejas caliente. “Oh, así es como le dicen cuando… Muy bien, entiendo. Si. Dejemos en founde para más adelante.”

Se quedan en silencio un momento antes que el castaño decida aclararse la garganta, llamando la atención del rubio.

“¿Sabes? Nunca he dado mi primer beso.” Empieza a decir el menor. “Creo que sería una buena idea saber como dar uno.”

“¿…Quieres que te enseñe?”

“…Por favor.”

Con nerviosismo toma el rostro del omega se acerca lo suficiente para admirar las motas pequeñas color miel que adornan los iris castaños del genio; así que cuando sus narices están rozando ambos cierran los ojos y se dan un beso torpe, apenas un roce pero parece que es más que suficiente para que suelten el aire que contienen sus pulmones y decidan poner un poco más de presión en los labios del otro antes de romper el beso y vuelvan a mirarse a los ojos apenas se separen un poco. 

Sonríen con pereza antes de volver a presionar sus labios en los ajenos y empiecen a experimentar cada beso que surge, lentos, rápidos, perezosos, largos y fugaces… hasta que sienten la caricias del otro sobre sus ropas es cuando deciden romper el beso y separarse antes de verse y romper a reír.

“Muy bien, entonces es momento de conocernos mejor y que mejor que hacer una pijamada.” Exclama el castaño con alegría y el rubio solo puede volver a reír hasta que le duele la tripa antes que se le una el castaño en su ataque de risa.

Lo que Tony desconoce es que Steve ríe a causa de la felicidad que le causa su compañía y ¿porque no? Por saber que va a compartir su vida de ahora en adelante con su primer amor infantil.


End file.
